


Я слышал все твои песни

by JateFate



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JateFate/pseuds/JateFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не учил Сансу любить Джона Сноу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я слышал все твои песни

      Никто не учил Сансу любить южных мужчин. И всё же из всех легенд и песен, коих старуха Нэн знала немало, маленькая леди предпочитала те, что воспевали подвиги рыцарей и лордов из тёплых земель. Их чувства всегда были пылкими, кровь — горячей, а слова — изящными. Робб с гордой насмешливостью говорил, что ни один из почитаемых ею героев не выстоит в битве против северянина, но Сансе не было дела до настоящих сражений.  
  
      В её юном сердце царило вечное лето. Как несправедливо обошлись с ней боги, оставив цвести здесь, в землях вечного холода и мрака, в окружении людей, которые не могли разделить её тоску по чужому краю. Ей снились отблески жаркого солнца на золотых доспехах гвардейцев, пыль, зной и даже ароматы цветов, травы и моря. Нежное летнее дитя, пребывавшее в мире своих грёз, она думала, что молодость и красота — самые важные привилегии.  
  
      Теперь Санса знает наверняка: глупость была её ценнейшим даром. Опасности, перед которыми бессильны любой острый ум и храброе сердце, глупость попросту не замечает. Но тот, кто её утратил, никогда уже не приобретёт блаженную слепоту вновь.  
  
      Она всё ещё помнит зловоние Королевской Гавани. Там пахло не цветами и не травами, а кислым вином, гниющей рыбой, дымом, потом и нечистотами. Грязь была повсюду, она липла к обуви и душе. Прекрасные рыцари из песен били её на потеху своему королю, прежде покровительствующая королева-мать наслаждалась страданиями юной Леди Винтерфелла, за которую больше некому было заступиться.  
  
      Санса пролила на юге свою первую кровь и реки слёз. Там ей снились другие сны — тяжёлые, выматывающие, о том, что у неё было, и чего уже никогда не вернуть. Звенело эхо громкого смеха Робба, и отец смотрел нежно, но с укором. А вечно хмурый мальчишка-бастард с опущенными плечами привычно молчал. Быть может, потому, что сам был рождён на Юге, оттого и терпел все свои несчастья?  
  
      Стылый воздух обжигает горло и холодит грудь изнутри, ей теперь дышать — не надышаться. Озноб ползёт вниз по спине. Серый камень под ладонями и вьюга, белым саваном укрывшая под собой полуразрушенные башни — Санса не может спать, она не хочет закрывать глаза и видеть что-либо иное, кроме своего дома. Сердце Севера выжжено, истощено, но двойные гранитные стены выстояли. И _они выстояли_. Быть может, спустя годы об этом сложат песни, и маленькие глупые леди, вроде неё, посчитают их слишком мрачными и скучными. А, может, они не переживут эту зиму, Винтерфелл опустеет, и петь о них будет некому.  
  
      Коварное очарование Юга давно уже не имеет власти над её сердцем. Санса холодна к пышному цветению садов, жару солнца и вкусу пряного вина. Она, что Север — изо льда и камня, и глупа была, что стыдилась этого. Распустила тугие косы, заплетённые на южный манер, худые плечи укрыла мехом и выдохнула со смирением. Вместо роскоши — строгий отцовский уклад, вместо лести и лживого сострадания — молчаливое уважение. А танцующие отблески огня в тёмно-карих глазах Джона Сноу вытравили из памяти слепящее сияние королевской короны.  
  
      Никто не учил их говорить друг с другом. Санса думает, что станет спотыкаться на каждом слове, и что он будет мрачно безмолвствовать, пока они оба, обессиленные этой пыткой, не разойдутся по разным частям родового замка. Но Джон обращается к ней первым, оттого просить у него прощения — значительно легче. Но всё же Санса не скажет всей правды. Мужчины не способны понять: мудрая женщина вверяет себя и всё же знает, что лишь она одна на свете себе — и заступник, и покровитель.  
  
      Петир говорит, что она станет править, а брат будет ей служить. Однако Сансе нет нужды сидеть на месте лорда. Она шла на Стену за спасением, не за слугой, а за королём. За Джоном. Он займёт место отца и старшего брата, а она, Санса, сядет подле. Старки больше никому не принесут присяги, лишь собственной волей будут именовать себя правителями Севера. Южане отныне не посмеют сеять раздор в их землях и как в древние времена отступят, утихнут и забудут о непокорных чужаках.  
  
      Этого Джону она тоже не скажет. За его умением хранить равнодушие к тому, что призвано волновать, иные видят величие духа, и Санса тоже видит это. Но ещё — растерянность. Джон считает, что он не был рождён править, тогда как всё в нём твердит об обратном. Он будто бы ищет её одобрения, стыдится этого и вновь глядит с вопросом. Санса не помнит, смотрели ли они вообще друг на друга в детстве? Она корит себя за то, что никак не может вспомнить Джона ребёнком, и за то, что никогда не говорила с ним. Ей было плевать, сгинет ли он на Стене или останется жить, и теперь Санса чувствует мучительный стыд каждый раз, когда он обращается к ней. Познав боль и унижение, она страшится доброты Джона и не хочет к ней привыкать.  
  
      И всё же.  
  
      После избрания Джона новым Лордом Винтерфелла, когда приличия позволяют им наконец покинуть Большой чертог, Санса вдруг останавливается посреди мрачного коридора и протягивает к нему обе руки. Он немного пьян, оттого щёки его румяны и улыбается он куда шире, нежели позволяет себе обычно. Она обнимает его даже крепче, чем при первой встрече.  
  
      Никто не учил Сансу любить Джона Сноу.  
  
      И всё же.  
  
      Он — и отец, и Робб, и весь Север. И что-то ещё, о чём никто не знает, даже сам Джон.  
  
      Стоя на коленях в чудом уцелевшей после пожара Богороще, Санса просит не за себя — за него. Пускай все войны будут выиграны, а враги — повержены. Джон встретит весну в Винтерфелле, мука на его лице уступит место облегчению. На смену страданию придёт покой, и однажды он даже позволит себе счастье.  
  
      Только отчего же ждать нужно так долго?  
  
      Её лоб горит от поцелуя, и когда Санса смотрит на Джона, она замечает сеточку ранних морщин вокруг его блестящих глаз. Он думает, что она по-прежнему расстроена тем, что не сказала ему о рыцарях Долины, но на самом деле Санса оплакивает лишь ушедшее время их детства и юности.  
  
      Истинная Леди Севера — с молчаливым одобрением позволила мужчине стать королём и тем же днём одним лишь видом своих слез низвергла того до робеющего мальчишки.  
  
      Этому Сансу тоже никто не учил.  
  
      Её мать говорила, что мужчины в суровых краях сдержанны и холодны, но вместе с тем — надёжны, а слово их крепко, как сталь. Кейтилин Старк никогда не упоминала о верности, потому что само существование Джона Сноу свидетельствовало о том, что даже самые благородные мужчины способны на бесчестие.  
  
      Санса гонит эти мысли прочь и всё же не без страха ожидает, когда вялая сносность так называемых хороших дней прервётся и ей вновь овладеет жар самой лютой боли. В её покоях, насквозь пропитанных духом чужаков и мучителей, предаваться отчаянию куда проще, чем где-либо ещё. Что-то дурное цветёт у неё внутри плотоядным цветом, что-то, связанное с Джоном.  
  
      Она не доверяет ему? Боится?  
  
      Сюзерены всё чаще обращаются к нему по имени отца, и когда это случается при Сансе, он всегда смотрит на неё с немым вопросом: _можно?_ В такие моменты она чувствует, как горечь оседает глубоко внутри. То, что прежде уязвляло Джона, теперь служит ему броней.  
  
      Она берёт на себя все те обязанности, что когда-то выполняла её мать, даже то, что делать совсем не обязательно, ведь она Джону не жена. Он так же, как и она, давно разучился принимать заботу. Между ними всё время царит мрачная неловкость: Джон старается улыбаться, когда совсем это не хочет, а Санса стремится заполнить все паузы в их беседах.  
  
      Теперь она просит у богов не покоя, а определённости. Да хоть бы и объявленной Югом войны! Но письмо из Королевской гавани так и не приходит, Серсея молчит, как если бы забыла о существовании непокорных северных земель. Но Санса знает, что это ненадолго. А пока у них есть время, чтобы восстановить Винтерфелл.  
  
      Каменщики укрепляют обе гранитные стены, а затем начинают заново отстраивать донжон. Санса следит за их работой из Гостевого дома. Она теперь нечасто покидает свои покои. Зима окончательно вступила в свои права, и Санса, словно по-прежнему отравленная памятью о тепле южного солнца, мёрзнет сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Холод душит, по утрам у неё ноют все кости и немеют ноги. Швейная игла дрожит в неповоротливых пальцах.  
  
      Спустя несколько лун Джон объявляет Великий замок достроенным и устраивает пир. Когда он внезапно обращается к ней с просьбой спеть для них любимую песню отца о ледяных ветрах Севера, Санса смотрит на него с нескрываемым раздражением. Всем известно о том, что Леди Винтерфелла больше не поёт песен. Говорят, она забыла все слова, и холод лишил её голоса.  
  
      Однако Санса не смеет отказать королю. Она медленно поднимается с места, обводит взглядом пирующих и со злорадством вторгается в звенящую тишину своим шипением. Джон опускает голову. Слёзы брызгают из её глаз, а в груди разливается жар гнева. Ледяная хватка зимы тут же слабеет, и голос Сансы вдруг обретает былую громкость.  
  
      Возможно, ей и правда никогда не петь так, как раньше, и слова некоторых песен больше не всплывут в памяти. Но эту Санса помнит хорошо и вряд ли когда-нибудь позабудет. Когда безумный взгляд Рамси Болтона находил её, когда он нависал над ней и больно сдавливал шею, Санса повторяла про себя строки, которые в детстве не находили отклика в её сердце. Она молча пела не о цветущем Юге, не о доблестных рыцарях и прекрасных девах, а о том, что Зима идёт, и она не ведает пощады.  
  
      Когда она умолкает, все, и Джон в том числе, соскакивают со своих мест, и у Сансы едва ли не закладывает уши от криков и грохота кружек. И она, настоящая леди, сдержанно одаряет их всех благодарной улыбкой. Лишь Джону не достаётся ничего, даже взгляда.  
  
      Позже она спрашивает его, откуда он знает, что отец любил именно эту песню. Санса помнит, что никогда не пела при Джоне, мать бы этого не позволила.  
  
      И всё же.  
  
      — Я слышал все твои песни, — отвечает он. Джон кажется ей таким взрослым и совсем чужим, особенно сейчас, когда они одни и стоят так близко, что его глубокое медленное дыхание, превращаясь в облачко белого пара, касается её лица. — Все до одной. Там, на Стене, вглядываясь в бескрайние просторы диких земель, я спрашивал себя, не обманывает ли меня слух? Сэм Тарли говорил, что слышит лишь вой ветра, а за ним — мёртвую тишину.  
  
      — А что слышал ты? — Санса чувствует смертельную усталость, а ещё неизвестно откуда взявшееся тепло.  
  
      — Я слышал, как моя юная сестра вновь и вновь пела свою дивную песню о Зиме.  
  
      Когда ещё одно дитя Винтерфелла, Бран Старк, возвращается домой, вести, что он приносит с собой, заставляют Джона умолкнуть на долгие часы.  
  
      Не Сноу. Не Старк. Таргариен.  
  
      Санса не знает, почему она улыбается, когда вновь ловит на себе беспокойный взгляд единокровного брата в прошлом, а ныне — лишь кузена. Джон говорит о своём желании уступить трон северного короля законному наследнику, но она мягко и вместе с тем настойчиво убеждает его повременить с решением. Бран не готов править Винтерфеллом, так же, как и Джон не желает слушать о праве владеть Вестеросом.  
  
      В свой следующий визит к сердце-древу Санса никак не может придумать, о чём ей попросить богов на этот раз. Она раздала все свои молитвы другим.  
  
       _Попроси для себя_ , шепчет всеми забытая глупая девочка, мечтавшая о Юге.  
  
      Она отсутствует слишком долго, и Джон приходит за ней с медвежьей шкурой в руках.  
  
      — Ты не должна… — строго начинает он, но тут же умолкает, замечая, что её глаза блестят от слёз. Джон может быть королём всего на свете, но сейчас он вновь похож на себя прежнего — ссутулившегося, растерянного и всегда неловкого в её присутствии.  
  
      Санса не знает точно, когда _это_ началось: когда они вернулись в Винтерфелл или ещё раньше, в Чёрном замке? Джон — это Джон, что бы это ни значило для неё. Чувство зародилось давно, и однажды, будучи так и не высказанным вслух, оно ушло бы в небытие, как уходит всё на этом свете.  
  
      Помогая ей подняться на ноги и отряхнуться от снега, Джон укутывает её в шкуру, а Санса вдруг спрашивает:  
  
      — Чего ты желаешь?  
  
      — Чего _мы_ желаем, — мягко поправляет он, по-прежнему держа руки на её плечах.  
  
      Когда Джон целует её сначала в один уголок губ, а затем и в другой, Санса вспоминает слова матери о сдержанности и холодности северных мужчин. _«Но лишь боги знают, что творится за этими ледяными стенами»_ , — непременно с улыбкой добавляла она.  
  
      Джон — и отец, и Робб, и весь Север, что не родил его, но воспитал. И что-то ещё, другое, о чём им теперь доподлинно известно.  
  
      Никто не учил Сансу любить южных мужчин.  
  
      И всё же она любила.


End file.
